Sky Cross
by DreamingEssence
Summary: On Hiatus/ Special Agent of the FBI, Working on the Kira case, Car crashes, Hallucinations, and Death approaching at every turn? How much will Sora Tanaka be able to handle? She sets off on a journey for more action and she'll get it ten fold. She would have never guessed the turn of events would have left her breathless, with fear. OcxL
1. The Missed Chase

**Sky Cross**

_A Death Note fanfiction_

_By DreamingEssence_

Chapter one: The Missed Chase

Hundreds of people passed by on the sidewalk. Several of them weaved around each other to avoid a collision. _But not her. _She stayed on a straight path as she walked, making others either walk out of her way or bump into her. The people with enough stubbornness didn't default from their course either as if playing a game of chicken with the woman. But they'd come to find out that she wasn't playing a simple game and would run head on into them if they didn't divert.

_Who would have guessed, that things would turn out this way._

The red beams from the afternoon sun lit the people as they walked by. Though as soon as they walked behind a building the rays were blocked momentarily. The woman didn't mind though as she continued to do the task that distracted her to the point that she would ram into anyone who refused to walk around. She stared aloofly at her left wrist. The inside of her wrist to be specific.

_She had him in her reach... and then this had to happen._

There was a mark there that was clear as day. She clenched her fist tightly. No it wasn't this mark that had caused her this misery, she merely stared at the mark to try to take her mind off her situation. Her mark was nothing more than a simple tattoo of a cross. It was elegant and black and swirled at the edges. It was nothing more than that and nothing less.

_Why did this have to happen? She was so close this time..._

The woman lifted her wrist above her head and looked up at the cross from her angle. Although she tried this tactic to keep her mind off what had just happened, it wasn't working. And her mind began to drift away.

Hallway. Dark. Gliding. Running. Sprinting. Faster.

She ran as fast as she could, her pace increased as the moments slipped by. Her arms and legs pumped almost effortlessly as she sprinted. She was getting closer and she knew her long journey was almost over. Scratch that, she knew her journey was already over.

The man in front of her, the man she was chasing, took a sharp left. She could barely see ahead of her but thanks to the broken old windows it was possible to see a little in the dark hallway.

Staircase. Approaching. Reaching.

Her hand lashed out forward trying to grip the large built man's coat. But she missed by a hair. Her foot step missed a single stair and she stumbled a little but regained her posture with the help of her hand bracing her against the cement.

Dust spread from the old stairway like funneling clouds. Smoke lingered from a still lit cigarette on the stair, burning toxins into the air. Its little red flame extinguished as the woman trampled over it swiftly. All the was left in her foot's wake was a crumpled resemblance of what it once was.

Their footsteps echoed down the corridor and their heavy breathing resounded from their ear drums. Adrenaline filled her every leap as she got even closer but alas they were at the top of the stair case now and the man before her burst out the top level door and closed it abruptly. There was no more light in the stairwell now because he had shut the door, so the woman ran in the pitch black.

She didn't stop though, she rammed into the door using her shoulder and simultaneously pulled out her G21handgun. She had hoped not to use the bullets in her gun, it would be a waste to use them on such a pathetic criminal. But now, it seemed like she might have no other choice. She wouldn't shoot him anywhere vital if it was necessary that is.

The door flew open as she rammed into it. Her shoulder was aching but she ignored it as she pointed her gun at the man and took a step unto the rooftop. The sudden burst of light blinded her and she squinted as reaction.

"Freeze!" She shouted for what had to be the thirteenth time. The man was racing toward the edge of the rooftop. She ran right after him but was now several paces behind. _'He's not going to jump is he?' _Was her first thought. The man continued running at full pace.

BANG! She wasn't about to let the criminal get away. You see, she had been chasing this single criminal mastermind for the past six months. It was her first big case and she was determined for it to be solved. There were countless sleepless nights that she spent studying his crimes, several murders and thefts. He had a gang of people surrounding him and keeping him secretly hidden away. She had to follow hint by hint where he could be.

Luckily, she had good team of fellow FBI special agents at her side. Though she insisted being in charge even she had to admit that they were useful. Okay so she didn't admit it out loud but occasionally in her head...

After five months of tracking him down, they finally found him here in Japan. For the past month they had been chasing him. They had blown their cover and he saw them and ran away so they had been chasing after him, all over Japan, ever since. And today was their lucky break. Medu, the murderer and head of a large gang organization,was within grasp. They had tracked him here, at the old deserted construction buildings.

They had messed up once, she wasn't going to allow that to happen again. They needed him alive for questioning and finding the dead bodies of his victims. This is why the woman tried to restrain herself from shooting him.

But it couldn't be helped, she shot him in the leg just before he jumped off the roof. The woman raced to the edge to see that there was a shorter building next to this one that he had jumped on. And he was getting further away by the second. She jumped to the shorter building which was only about five feet down and three feet away.

He managed to hop along in pain pretty fast. He held unto his leg that dripped blood. She had barely nicked him with the bullet like she had planned but the wound wasn't stopping him. Now, she was getting serious. They needed to catch him this time, they had to.

She sprinted faster, they were now nearing the end of this building's roof as well. She was so close, she was about to tackle him when all of the sudden, he fell down! He slumped to the ground and gasped loudly, gripping the cement rooftop.

The woman was too close to stop herself from tripping over the man at full speed. She hit the cement hard and slid. She rolled three times before her body was thrown from the building from the momentum. Her gun had easily slipped from her hands and her blond wavy hair escaped the messy bun it was tied in.

There was a blur of blue from the sky as she flipped through the air, her arm stretched to grab hold of the ledge. Barely, she succeeded. Her right hand gripped the ledge and kept her from falling to her death, fifty feet below. She breathed out hard, her lungs inflating and deflating at a quicker than normal rate. All the running and adrenaline had taken their tole on her. She quickly used her left arm to help pull herself up.

She grunted as she finally made it up and stood. She walked over to Medu and flipped him over cautiously though she could clearly see that he wasn't moving. Then she checked his pulse to find out... he was dead... Her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her.

"Shh...shhh..." The sound of static coming from her belt.

She unhooked the radio from her belt just as the voice began to speak, "Sora, what happened? Did you get the target?"

It was none other than the leader of the job, her boss, Rob. "No, send a medical team up here stat." She ordered harshly. Sora had a habit of giving orders to people, even the ones above her.

"What happened?" Rob asked again.

"Medu... is dead."

_She was that close..._

Sora was so close to capturing Medu that it enraged her that he had suddenly died. This all had happened merely a few hours ago. She still had the cuts and bruises from tripping into the pavement. And her handgun was still nowhere to be found. So there she was, heading to a meeting with her FBI team, walking in the middle of the sidewalk and not caring about the glares she received.

_Who would have guessed..._

* * *

Sora brushed a blond bang from her face as she looked from left to right with her deep brown eyes. There was a slow drip from the leak in the bridge above them. They were in a low ditch area that they had been staked out in for the past several days. Imagine that, living in nothing more than tents without much food or even a shower for days on end. It drove her crazy but spontaneity is a need for this job.

However, as she looked around she saw none of her team members, just her leader Rob. No tents, no food, nothing but her and Rob standing on the muddy ground. "So, where is everybody?" By everybody she meant the other four members of the team.

Rob sighed. "I sent them back to America." He said then he got a bit closer and stuck out a handgun on safety. "You dropped this by the way."

Sora took it with a little nod. She might have asked why they had been sent back but the fact of the matter is- she didn't care. Sora wasn't a generally mean person but the last few months on the run had changed her in more ways than she could imagine.

But Rob was different and quickly explained why, "The mission is over so there was no need for them to stay."

"Then why are we still here?" Ah, a topic that Sora took an interest in- herself.

Rob was shorter than Sora surprisingly, after all Sora was only 5 foot 3 inches tall. Her boss was slightly stout as well as aged too. He didn't usually work with cases head on, he was usually the guy in charge of making orders from safe in the command room. He tucked his hand into his pocket. "We have something to do tomorrow, Sora. We have to meet with someone." He was always this vague.

"Time, place." Sora looked away as she crossed her arms.

"10:45 am at the police station in the middle of the Kanto region."

Sora nodded again and then went on her way. She refused to spend another night out under the stars. Although she had little money, she was going to go stay in a hotel tonight and clean herself up.

* * *

He walked along the sidewalk next to the train station. This was his usual path home so there was no need to look ahead. He knew exactly where to turn and what time he'd arrive home. He was so confident that he studied some of his class books, not even looking ahead to see who was there. There were never many people who walked on this path after school anyway. Till today that is.

Wham! He nearly dropped his school book. In all seriousness, it wasn't a school book at all. In between the covers were hidden little slips of newspapers with criminal reports on them, he was just using the school book to help hide this. He was doing a great job till someone bumped into him making the pages wrinkle in his book and causing the newspaper clippings to fall daintily to the ground.

He might have sent the Earth into a seismic quake had he turned around any faster or more harshly. There was a deep glare in his eyes as he saw the person who had walked into him. A much shorter woman around the age of 23 looked over her shoulder as she continued to walk. Her blond hair caught his sight first because not many people in Japan had that hair color. And the second thing he noticed was an intimidating glare coming form her.

His face softened as he smiled a little and spoke, "Sorry about that, I guess I should be more careful." He chuckled a little at the end. He had such a convincing charm that even the pope would fall for him. But the woman didn't say a word to the convincing young man and turned her head away as she kept walking.

His smile immediately dropped as he swooped down to gather the newspaper clippings that fell. Why he tried so hard to be polite alluded him, no he didn't try hard it just came naturally. There was a little chuckle from above him.

"What was her problem?" Said the creepy voice that he knew as Ryuk. Light merely shrugged but didn't say a word as he stood up and continued on his way home.

* * *

Sora kicked off her shoes as she rushed to the shower, taking off her clothes unorderly and leaving them like a trail behind her. She started the water and immediately jumped in, luckily it was already warm. This was the first thing she had done in this hotel room and it was such a relief that they had a working shower.

She tossed off her clip that held up her wild bun of blond hair, letting the dingy locks fall down almost to her elbows. Sora tried her best not to melt under the good feeling of the shower but even more than that, she tried not to think of the mission that just flopped.

But she failed on the latter, she began to wonder why over and over again. The velvety and warm water rushed down her body but wasn't enough to wash away her dreary mood. She had worked so hard, for so long! And Medu had to suddenly die, that meant that no justice would be ruled out. No families would be comforted to putting their missing loved ones to rest. No payment would be made for their lives. There would be no closing the case because the man behind it all was dead and with him all the secrets that he held.

She gambled everything on this mission. She had to give up her apartment, her few friends and family, she gave up everything to be on this case! And for what? A flop, a waste. She had gambled and she had lost. Sora slammed her fist against the side of the showers as her anger escalated. Her arm tensed and trembled under the pressure.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing!" She frowned. She didn't like her anger getting the better of her and quickly defused it. She exhaled slowly. The water blocked her vision a little as she looked at the water going down the drain.

This was all she had left after that huge gamble, the clothes on the floor, the few weapons that were hidden under her clothes, and this hotel room. That was it, that was all she had...

_NICE legs daisy dukes, makes a man go Woo hoo!_

_ That's the way they all come through like Woo hoo Woo hoo!_

_ Low cuts see through shirts that make you Woo hoo!_

_ That's the way she comes through like Woo hoo woo hoo!_

Correction, she had a cell phone too. Sora got out of the running shower and dried her hands on the towel before searching her trail of clothes for the cell phone. The melody that she chose as her ring tone sang cheerfully.

_I think I should know how_

_ To make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out._

_ L-O-V-E is just another word I never learned to pronounce!_

The caller ID said Unknown number. She opened the phone anyways, "Hello?"

"Sayaime honey?!"

Sora scrambled with her phone as she frantically dialed a coupled of numbers, she did this to make the line secure to talk on, after a few numbers she finally returned the phone to her ear. "Mother! W-Why are you calling?" Sora bit her lip, she made a mistake but it couldn't be helped. She said _mother_ out loud. Someone might have wire tapped the room- no no she was just being paranoid there was no one after her at the moment.

But her mother just had to call and say her real name on an unsecured line! Well how was her mom to know, it's not like she knew what Sora did for a living but... she hadn't called in months... Sora wiped her hair from her eyes.

"Oh you sound surprised or something dear," Her mother began to say.

This is why Sora didn't save her mother's number. Just in case someone got a hold of her phone and looked through her contacts or phone history. She made few calls and none of them were labeled by a contacts name. She also took the extra precaution of completely erasing her phone history every couple of days.

Though there was also the chance that someone would go to the phone company and ask for her records. But she took a precaution against this as well, she used a fake name with each mobile company she used, she was often switching companies and destroying old cell phones, erasing their numbers and her call records forever. Needless to say it would be hard to track her phone calls.

_'How did she get my number anyway?' _Sora thought. "Mom can you call me tomorrow I'm a little busy right now."

"Well... okay." Came an uneasy voice on the other end.

She hung up right away. Maybe she was being overly cautious. But then again you can never be too cautious when it comes to such serious matters right? But who was she to talk, she was crouched butt naked in the middle of her hotel room with water dripping off her body and making puddles on the floor.

She sweat dropped at that. She got up and went back to the shower and continued it.

_NICE legs daisy dukes, makes a man go Woo hoo!_

_ That's the way they all come through like Woo hoo Woo hoo!_

_ Low cuts see through shirts that make you Woo hoo!_

_ That's the way she comes through like Woo hoo woo hoo!_

"Dang it, Mother!" Sora stormed out of the bathroom and flicked open the phone agitated. She pressed it to her ear, "What is it?"

"Secure line?"

She recognized that voice. She quickly secured the line, "Yeah."

Rob spoke, "I'm sorry to disturb you but there's been a change in plans. It's important that you head over to the police station now."

* * *

Author's note: I hope you guys liked it, there'll be even more action in the next chapter! I;d also like to say that I don't know much about guns but I studied them for an hour to learn that the G21 is Glock21 handgun that the FBI uses. Also the song above is Starstruck by 3Oh3. Please leave a review, it would make all the difference!


	2. A Dire Encounter

Sky Cross

_A Death Note fanfiction_

_By DreamingEssence_

_Chapter Two:A Dire Encounter_

Sora walked through the police station's large doors. She was now clean, her hair shone in the lights and waved lightly as she walked. She had it in the usual bun. However, she didn't have time to wash her clothes so she was squeaky clean with muddy and blood stained clothes on. She was wearing the only clothes she had brought with her when she was told they were chasing Medu to Japan. It was really short notice and she thought she wouldn't be gone for more than a few days, so she brought with her a tan tank top with green skinny jeans and a matching cardigan. Not exactly fancy but it was an average clothing set. But now the colors were worn and her cardigan was ripped with little blood stains on it. Truth be told she found it unbearable having to wear these clothes but she knew she shouldn't spend her extra money (aka 200 dollars) on clothes. Scratch that, she spent 105 dollars on the hotel so now she only had 95...

But enough about her worried expression over her clothes, she had business to attend to. As she walked into the police station a few police men at the front counter spoke up, "Is there something we can help you with, Miss?"

Polite. They were trained to be that way. "I'm here with Rob Baler." She said easily, she thought that would have been enough and continued walking past them promptly.

The police men quickly raced in front of her and sternly said, "Stop, who are you? We're going to need ID."

ID... she had left that back in America. She wanted to face palm at that. She had brought her FBI badge though! I mean she wasn't that incompetent, who would dare go anywhere without their FBI badge! You never know when you'll need it, which is why Sora confidently placed her hand into her pocket to get the plastic card.

Her fingers dangled into an empty pocket. Her purse! She had left her purse at the hotel along with her badge. What kind of FBI agent was she? She couldn't catch a simple minded criminal master mind and now she leaves her badge in a hotel room! Not a very good one by the circumstances...

The police station was large but the front lobby was small. There were only two guards there and a receptionist at the desk. There were no clocks in the room surprisingly, and no other people besides them. Sora sighed a little, "I left my ID at home." Her voice couldn't be less agitated. She swiftly added, "But I am Sora Tanaka, I'm sure you were told about my arrival."

_Who did she think she was?_ The police men wondered.

"Ma'am if you have no further business here I'm going to have to ask you to leave." One of the police men said.

Sora stood there aghast, "B-But I-" She frowned. "Just check with Rob, he'll tell you-"

Her sentence was cut off by the police man, "Ma'am I won't tell you again."

Oh how she wanted to pop him in the jaw right then. She turned around enraged. Her pride was stripped from her so quickly and she felt utterly humiliated. No there was no one there to witness the event but Sora was a very prideful woman. If you asked her who the most important person in the world was she'd probably tell you that she was.

_All hail Sora._ She was arrogant, conceited, flashy and this why very few people could stand her. Although she might have considered having a few people as friends, if you asked those 'friends' they'd say they hardly knew her. That they could hardly stand to be around her more than ten minutes.

"Sora?" Came a sudden voice from behind her. It was none other than Rob. Her boss, a man with black hair and creases under his eyes. "You're late!" He said sternly.

"I wouldn't have been if it wasn't for-" Her sentence was once again interrupted.

The two police men sweat dropped a little, still not understanding what the situation was about. Though they knew they wouldn't be in trouble for not letting her by because after all, she had no ID with her.

Rob was the one who interrupted her, "We don't have time for an explanation, come on." He demanded.

There should have been a squealing sound coming from her because her balloon of pride was being drained out to nothing. _Fshhhh_, and just like that the balloon was deflated to nothing. Nothing but a rubbery, plastic, and flat circle. She sighed under her breath and walked behind her boss.

They walked past several doors and at the end of this long hallway was a special office where all the crimes in the area were being investigated. As the two of them walked in, hardly anyone took a moment of their time to glance at them. They were too busy, there were papers being shuffled and the keys on the keyboards clicking as they were pressed. There were also a few whispers but over all this place was quiet.

This office was pretty big compared to the lobby at least, and there at the end was yet another door. This lead to the chief of the police's personal office. At least that's what the plaque to the side of the door was labeled.

Rob guided them to it and then opened it without knocking which was bold. They entered and closed the door behind them. The scenery and feel of this office was similar to the lobby. There was a desk in this room as well and behind it was a man with an aged face, dark brown hair, and glasses. He must have been the chief.

"Are we ready to discuss now that she is here, Baler?" The Cheif addressed Rob by his last name.

_'So that's why he didn't knock first, they were waiting on me.' _Sora thought. "I don't mean to interrupt," Yes she did. "But I heard that you have the medical records of Medu. I know that he has been hiding inside of the Kanto region and that you accepted him in for autopsy." By 'you' she meant the criminal investigation team of the Kanto region.

Rob answered her instead, "Yes, he already told me the results. Medu died of a heart attack."

Sora blinked as she waited. Nothing more? "That's it? A heart attack?" She frowned, "What caused it?"

He shook his head, "There wasn't any evidence that anything caused it. He just died of a heart attack. Maybe he had a weak one."

That didn't make sense, "Did they check for poisons? How about,"

Rob was making it a habit interrupting her, "Sora, sometimes people just die."

"That might not be the case, this is why I called you in, Mr. Baler." The Cheif piped in.

"Right, you said something about a case?"

The Cheif closed his eyes and gave a subtle nod, "I know that you are one of the top directors of the FBI, and we could use some reinforcements for this case. It's very serious and unfortunately, there are limited recruits in this region."

Rob paused for a moment, "...Mr. Yagami," Yagami must have been the Cheif's last name. "I'm sorry to say this but it's really not our business to get involved in foreign affairs if it doesn't correlate to the protection of our home land."

"I know and that's why I decided to ask for just a few reinforcements to help." He must have been determined to persist.

The boss rubbed his chin a little. "Well what is this case about?"

"We're not sure who's doing it but we do know that the public is starting to give a name to the person/persons involved. Kira, and we've assumed that name for this case. The Kira case. There have been multiple murders of criminals in Japan. Specifically the ones aired on TV or in the newspaper. The case has just reached over 56 deaths."

After hearing this, the boss subtly shook his head. "I'm afraid we won't be able to help you out."

The Cheif tried one last time, "L has started an investigation on this case and has been communicating with us!"

Sora and Rob's eyes opened wider. "L?" They said simultaneously.

Hideki Ichiru was a failure. He was a man who had lost nearly everything he owned because he had gambled it all. He lost his house, his family and his livelihood as a construction worker. He had tried to make things better, to gain what he had lost. He had stopped gambling as best as he could (not like he had a choice considering he had no money left) and he even hooked a job as a taxi driver.

But no, his wife and teenage daughter didn't think it was enough. They said he was the same drunken man that they had left and nothing had changed. He had nothing to live for and worst of all he didn't fear death. He thought about killing himself more times than he could imagine but it wouldn't satisfy the anger he had at everyone.

The people who gave him dirty looks because he had to sleep in his taxi, they would be the ones who would pay. He didn't care about himself anymore as long as those people would pay. And the cost of them glaring, of the government taking away his house, of all the people of Japan would be a hefty one.

He took another swig of alcohol from his canteen. He'd spent his last ounces of money for a little bit of gas in the tank, a couple of beers and a gun. That gun would take at least a day to get registered by the city, maybe two or three. He'd take that gun and he'd show everyone what kind of man he was.

_'Call me a failure, will they?'_ He thought with resentment in his eyes. _'I'll show all of them, they'll all pay.'_

* * *

He had no reason to blame anyone else but himself but there's no reasoning with a man who has gone insane.

L, a letter known by many. But it was more than just a letter it was the name of one of the world's greatest detectives... _yadda yadda yadda._ Same old repeated junk that everyone said. How great L is, how smart he is. _'I don't believe any of that crap. He probably has an organization behind him and he's the one who takes all the credit. What has the world come to? Believing in such nonsense things.'_ Sora thought to herself as she leaned back in her chair that the Cheif had provided.

Rob was one of those delusional people who thought L was a great asset to the world.

_'Asset, ridiculous.' _Sora rolled her eyes.

The boss looked more interested now. "I'll call my colleagues and we'll discuss it. How about I get back to you in a couple of days?" He really did sound excited now knowing that L was on the case.

Cheif Yagami also looked relieved now that he'd most likely have some backup on the case. "Another question if I may," He began. "Is there a reason why we needed to wait for Miss Tanaka to be here?"

A blunt question but one that Sora had herself. "You mentioned a special case and well I thought it might be a smaller case than this and brought along Sora to help you out. But it looks like we'll need more than just one agent." He spoke now as if it were a definite 'yes' that the FBI would send in some agents.

"Why me?" Sora asked. "You just sent home the rest of the team- you could have picked them instead."

Though this wouldn't help her pride issue it had to be said and Rob answered, "You're the best of that team. That's why I told you to stay."

_Fshhhh, her balloon was filled. _"As much as I appreciate the compliment," She began honestly. "I don't really want to work on this case."

Had the building come crashing down? Had there been an alarm of a fire inside the building? Had a plane just crashed next door? No, none of those would describe the look on her boss's face. Had the world just been doomed as they knew it? Had an alien invasion started? Had a flippn pink elephant walked in with a striped tie on a unicycle?! No not even that could have come close to describing the intense face her boss had right now.

His neck had twisted in an unnaturally fast way when the words had left her mouth. Especially after she said, _"Who cares about L anyway?"_ His head could have exploded because of the massive energy spinning from his penetrating look. Black storms formed around his head and lightning was too fearful to strike anywhere in the world for those few moments. The glare was enough to make Sora quiver in fear no it was enough to make her bow down and beg for forgiveness.

There were not words for the silence in the room after he spoke, "You. Will. Accept."

* * *

That was it. End of story- end of everything. There was no more arguing, there wasn't even a nanosecond of rebellion as she readily agreed.

It was a few days later, Sayaime Kichida was just leaving her new apartment.

The TV buzzed as she walked to the door, "This morning on Channel Eight News, we have a report that there were two murders last night. A woman and her teenage daughter were found earlier shot down and left in their home..." She didn't give it a second thought.

Finally she was settled in, or at least as settled in as one could be living as an FBI agent. She had talked her mom into sending over some personal things and cash from her bank. It wasn't a qualified bank, she didn't trust them with her information so she had left a little black bank of money at her parents house. She hadn't told them the combination to it till just a few days ago when she requested they send the cash in it to her. There's probably a million reasons why she didn't give them the combo so you can take your pick.

Leaving the cozy apartment she had rented out for a couple months, was difficult. She loved the little place. She had outfits of clothes, shoes, her paint set, money, her Ids and food. It was unbelievable. She didn't even know she owned this much stuff! Actually, her closet was still half empty and the only furniture she cared to spend money on was a couch that folded into a bed. The apartment was actually quite empty but she saw the situation in a much better light! Did she mention she had her clothes with her?

Wearing a cute outfit containing a full sleeved jacket and pants along with a graphic tee she was set. And holy of holy's she was finally wearing some make up. Not that she really needed it or anything, no one needed such items like a _makeup kit_, but to her it was like living _without food._ While she walked out the door into the cold winter air she placed her fake ID into her pocket. Sora Tanaka, it read in ink. Not a bad alias, the woman had thought.

This was an important morning, this morning she'd be officially accepted to the Kira case.

_Oh joy._ She really wasn't excited about it. She was actually kind of angry about this. Sora had worked for so long to finish her other case and the man had suddenly died of a heart attack from 'supposedly' a man with a killing power named Kira!

Wait a second... this was perfect! How had she not seen this before? Her last attempt was a failure because of Kira and now she was put on a case that would be trying to catch Kira. Sora smiled as she walked unto the sidewalk. Yes, this would work out perfectly. She'd use their information and go catch Kira all by herself. Then she'd be recognized for her work once and for all! She's probably promoted past all of her peers and maybe even her boss! Not to mention the glory she'd get for capturing this killer!

Sora was so preoccupied with her unrealistic fantasy that she had no idea what she was getting herself into. She waved down a taxi and hopped in not thinking much about what she was doing.

"Where to?" Came a male's voice from the driver's seat.

"Police station." Sora said quickly so she could keep imagining what her coworkers would say to her new greatness.

The man ahead of her simply nodded. Now that she was done fantasizing she looked around. It was a plain taxi, yellow on the outside and gray on the inside. There was a strange smell as well, like sweat. But she ignored it. There was also a talisman hanging from the mirror- it was a four leaf clover.

"You're not from here are you?" The man ahead of her brought her away from her observations.

"No I'm not actually. How did you know?" Sora began a casual conversation but it sounded sarcastic and like she wasn't paying attention.

"You're speaking to me in English. We're in Japan, ya know?" He laughed a little.

Sora hadn't even noticed. Way to blow a cover. Oh well, she didn't mind him knowing that much, "Oh ya, huh?" She then changed her language to Japanese. "I guess I wasn't thinking. Anyway how do you know English?"

"Most taxi drivers know more than one language just in case tourists come through." He answered honestly. "Why are you heading to the police station, I'm curious."

She smiled, "Tourism. What a coincidence eh?" She was a good liar, most people would have believed that without another thought.

"Tourism you say, not much here to see if you ask me." He said casually.

The taxi was silent once again and Sora welcomed it. She looked out the window at the passing buildings. She relaxed a little, leaning her elbow on the side door while she looked out the window. Hmm... nope that smell was bothering her. Not the sweaty damp smell but there was another more subtle smell. It was probably nothing.

"You got any family?"

"Excuse me?" That question was out of the blue.

"Anyone worried about you being away?" He asked precisely.

Sora frowned at this, "Not really." It was sort of true. Her mother and father were her only immediate family and they thought she was a simple business sales woman trying to sell a new product in Canada. There was no need for them to worry about her, they were always so busy anyways. This was still an odd question.

"Oh that's too bad."

"Enough about me, why don't you tell me a little about you?" Sora wasn't really interested she just wanted to doze off while the man drove. Maybe him telling her his life story would make him stop asking her pestering questions.

"Me? Heh, my life has been nothing but hell ever since the day I was born." He answered.

Sora shifted in her seat. '_That was rather dark.' _She thought. Not only that but that smell confronted her again. It smelled like copper- no some other type of metal? "Well life isn't fair, I can tell ya that much." Sora nodded a little. She knew the feeling of that too well.

"Indeed." That's all he said.

The odor, she knew what it was. Her adrenaline spiked as she realized the smell was blood. She saw in her peripheral vision that they just passed the Police station. That was where she was supposed to be let off at.

"You're right." He chuckled. Then he added abrasively, "Life isn't fair."


End file.
